


A Brand New Gear

by Holkie



Series: Mordhaus [6]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen, Janet Strickland (Gear 1195)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This is the story of Janet's journey from hired help to branded Gear.  It starts just after the Investigation, through Releaseklok, aka Black Fire Upon US to Renovationklok to a bit beyond.   Gen mostly. And, yes, Janet lives.Some of the Gears I borrowed are from friends, with permission.feraltoki for CES, aka The Captainriverotter7 for Sarge (aka David) and Max.lira_valentine for NixMagic Rat for BadgerThe rest, you know where or who I nicked them from.  ;-)   Parts 2 to  4 will be up soon.





	1. Part 1

It had been a couple of days since the cop had interrogated Janet for the investigation into the reporter's death. Life in Mordhaus had pretty much been normal for her. Janet had gone about her research in the library, not really doing anything else. It was her usual habit. The woman would just disappear into whatever she was working on.

 

Janet was actually taking time to have lunch for change. Partly because she had something to show Mr. Offdensen, but he was busy in a meeting. So she took the time to eat instead of trying to translate any more of the tablets. Otherwise she might not remember she wanted to talk to Dethklok's manager until it was too late in the day.

 

She picked a sandwich from the choices in the employee's cafeteria, along with a soda, and then went off to an empty table. The cafeteria wasn't crowded at the moment as it was a bit later than noon, but there was still a few Kloketeers for a late lunch.

 

Janet was a bit shy around the Kloketeers. So many were so much bigger than she was and she was a little bit scared of them. She would nod and say hello in the hallway, but she also had no idea who most of them were because of the hoods.

 

So it was a surprise when five Kloketeers just picked up their trays and moved to her table once she was settled and about to take a bite of her sandwich. It was a very good, almost military precision move. After they sat down, they pulled off their hoods, each with a grin.

 

"Hi, there!" One of the women in the group spoke. "Not sure if you know us, but I'm Bee, aka 666. And this bunch of lunatics are Sarge, 398, next to me. Next to him, Nix, 3033. And next to you are Max, 401, and 302, aka the Captain."

 

The red headed woman stared, frozen in mid bite. Then she swallowed, took a bite of her sandwich, and chewed while waiting on the Kloketeers to say something. When none of them did, she swallowed again and asked "Okay, what's with the ambush?"

 

"Ambush?! Us? No way!"

 

"We're just having lunch with a friend."

 

"And talkin'! That's all."

 

Janet sighed again. "But I won't be able to tell who I talked to later! I wish you all wore numbers so I could tell you apart."

 

Bee snorted. "We're perfectly identifiable. I'm one a' the ones with tits. Besides, you'd get to know us better if you talked to us more."

 

"I… just don't think you would be interested in what I do." Janet replied. "It's mostly boring translation stuff. Old, dusty stuff at that."

 

"Well. We're not here to ask you about that right now."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah," Bee leaned in. "What really happened to that reporter? We haven't gotten any really juicy gossip."

 

"Just what I told the cop, the gargoyle fell on her. There were a couple of cracks and WHAM! Flat reporter under a grinning gargoyle." Janet answered while trying to eat her lunch.

 

"No demons? Imps? Anything?" Max asked.

 

"Nope."

 

"Ah, damn it." Bee sighed. "Not even a blood bath?"

 

"Well, there was a fair sized pool of blood after a moment. But not even a scream from her. Happened too fast." Janet took a drink.

 

"You know," Max said. "You are taking this pretty well for… oomph!"

 

Sarge pulled his elbow back from Max's side.

 

Janet tried to suppress a giggle. "What? For a non-Kloketeer? An outsider?"

 

"Err, yeah." Max did look a bit chagrined. "Sorry."

 

Janet grinned. "I've been on digs where I saw mummies of all sorts. Digs in war zones… well, they were not suppose to be war zones when I was sent there. But I've seen dead bodies before. No big thing."

 

"Really?" Bee perked up. "Did you shoot anyone? Or see anyone shot? Was there a real battle?"

 

"Bee!!!"

 

"What? I want to know!"

 

Janet was making gagging noises and Nix started to pound on her back.

 

"No! No, I'm fine!" Janet laughed. "I'm fine, Nix. Just…never mind.

 

No, Bee, I've not seen battle or anything like that. But my work can be strange."

 

"Really?" Bee's interest returned.

 

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff I have translated. Blood and guts prophesies; stories of battles; stories of demons and gods. Some of it right on the tablets the band has collected."

 

The rest of the Kloketeers' interest was peaked.

 

"Can… can you talk about it?"

 

"I would think it's be alright." Janet shrugged. "After all, you aren't reporters.

 

"Well, it seems the guys got a lot of tablets from all over. At least from a lot of different auctions and collections. But I think most of the tablets come from the Temple of the Prophets."

 

"Temple of the Prophets?" Sarge asked.

 

"Yea, well, not a proper temple or it didn't start out like that. It was just an isolated village where all the seers would live, to get away from all the stress of living with other people. But it was one of the legendary places people have been looking for for ages." Janet munched on her sandwich.

 

"What was so special about the place?" Bee asked. "Were there sacrifices?"

 

"Naw, nothing like that. But it was suppose to be where there was prophecies for the future there. For some time beyond us.

 

"See, the prophets were a mixed sort, but most would record their dreams and visions on clay tablets. And there were rumored to be thousands of them. Because almost every time they had a vision of something, they would get different versions again and again."

 

Janet took a pause to eat some more. The Kloketeers had slowed their eating and were hanging on her story.

 

"The big prophecies were put up on a big wall. Supposedly, there was images of both world wars, Hitler, Kennedy, explosions that looked like nukes, the World Trade Center, natural disasters, whatever.

 

"But before a prophecy made it up there, there were the seers' tablets. Because the prophesy would change almost by knowing it."

 

Janet finished off her soda. "The temple was found, apparently, before World War 2. But they weren't sure it really was the temple. There was a series of earthquakes in the area as well as some sort of territory dispute that meant the researchers had to get out of the site fast. They boxed up as many of the tablets they could and tried to sure up the place, but there were more quakes and some attacks. So the exact spot was lost. Again.

 

"And then the boxes with the tablets were scattered and lost during the war. So it's a surprise to see some of them here. Tho' I have a feeling they were mixed with other collections over time. Because I'm finding just regular trading records and other things mixed in."

 

Bee leaned forward. "So, any really gory prophesies? Any great battles or demons?"

 

"Yes and no." Janet made a face. "It's hard to tell for sure. Hey, they had to deal with prophesies that showed planes, skyscrapers, and all a whole bunch of things they had no idea how to describe. So a lot of things were attributed to magic or gods or demons. I have to sort the tablets out to see which goes with what. But there is a very interesting one."

 

The red head looked around before digging in her ever present laptop bag. She pulled out something large-ish and flat wrapped in some cloth. She unwrapped it placed it in the middle of the table.

 

It was a large clay tablet with a drawing on it of musicians. Four in some sort of ancient grab with one naked. Four had long hair while the naked one had short triangular hair.

 

"The clothing seems to suggest Sumerian musicians, but I think it's meant to be a prophesy for now." Janet said. "Matter of fact, who does it remind you of?"

 

The Kloketeers just sat there with their jaws hanging open. Nix was the first to speak. "Is that suppose to be…"

 

"I think it might be." Janet said. "I've only started to translate the tablets with it. But what I've done so far talk about them making the music of war and thunder. Which is what they would think of metal or just plain rock for that matter."

 

Janet took the tablet back, wrapped it up, and put it back in her bag. "Now, do not tell anyone else about this. I'm going to show to Mr. Offdensen. And I don't know what he'll want me to do with it."

 

The Kloketeers swallowed and looked at each other. Sarge cleared his throat. "But…would you…..tell us when you find out more about this…prophesy about the band?"

 

"If Mr. Offdensen doesn't specifically tell me not to let anyone know." Janet said. "Of course, you could always hang around the library and look over my shoulder. Can't stop you from doing that."

 

A short time later, Janet was waiting for Charles' meeting to end. When they finally filed out of the office, Charles noticed her waiting for him. He nodded her into the room as he instructed the Kloketeer on duty to guide the business men and women out of Mordhaus.

 

Dethklok's manager came back in and shut the door. "I'm sorry it took so long."

 

"That's alright, Mr. Offdensen. I wasn't scheduled, but I think you might want to see this." Janet dug the tablet out of her bag.

 

Before Charles looked at it, he gestured her to a chair in front of his desk as he settled himself into his chair. "Haven't I told you to call me Charles?"

 

Janet perched on the edge of her seat as Charles unwrapped the ancient clay. "Yes, Mr. Of…er, Charles."

 

"Now, what do we have….." Charles' eyebrows raised into his hairline as he looked at the tablet. "Is… this who I think it's suppose to be?"

 

Janet swallowed. "I… think it might be. I haven't gotten to translate much of the tablets with it yet. But I think that might just be the band."

 

"Has anyone else seen this?"

 

"Well…er, I think some of the Kloketeers who work in the library and… er, maybe some in the cafeteria when I had lunch. But no one who wasn't a Kloketeer. And no one from the band."

 

"Good, let's leave it that way." Charles wrapped the tablet back up. "Anything else you find on this, bring to me and only me. Do you think you'll find anything else?"

"I honestly don't know. There should be something if there is the drawing. But sorting all the tablets out and making sure that they are about Dethklok, well, that might take a bit." Janet replied. "I'm not trying to prolong my job, but the tablets are all mixed up. I don't think they were kept in any order once they were found. And sorting out which one belongs to which event is…interesting."

 

Charles sighed. "Alright, anything you work out to be related to this.." he waved at the tablet, "is to be reported to me and only me."

 

"Yes, sir. I'll work as fast as I can on this." Janet rose from the chair, certain that was a dismissal.

 

"Oh, Janet, there is going to be a release party for the new album when the boys are finally finished with it." Charles said. He fished out an envelope from his desk drawer. "Here's your invitation."

 

Janet was a little startled. "Ah, thank you, M… Charles. I… really don't think I'll be there. I didn't bring anything fancy enough for a party like that. Didn't expect to go anything fancy."

 

"Nonsense. You are guest here, so of course you must come."

 

"Ah, okay. If I can get anything fancy enough to wear for something like that." Janet said. "I don't go to Hollywood parties as a rule."

 

"It's not so much a 'Hollywood' party." Charles said. "Specially with Dethklok involved. But they are always interesting."

 

"I have no doubt." Janet smiled.

 

She sighed as she shut the door. Then she headed off for the library and the room where the other tablets were keeping their secrets.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

A few days after Janet had given the "band tablet" as she thought of it now to Offdensen, she was working in the library. She had a bunch of tablets spread out on a table in a quiet corner of the library as she first scanned them into her laptop and then she worked on translating from ancient Sumerian into modern English. Then she put the tablet into either one of the piles or by itself it if she couldn't assign it to a specific prophesy. Sometimes another tablet caused her to shift one tablet to another pile.

 

She was well into her day when she was startled by a gruff voice behind her.

 

"Oh, there you are."

 

The redhead turned around to find a lead singer, with a notebook and a small tape recorder, standing behind her. "EEP! Er, how may I help you, Mr. Explosion?"

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, ah, surprise you." Nathan came up to her side. "Nix, ah, one of the Kloketeers said you had some brutal stuff that might be good song inspa… ideas."

 

"Ah, yes, some of the things here." Janet glanced at her screen to see if she had anything up there that might be something she shouldn't let Nathan see. "Ah. Er, looking for a battle or demons or something like that?"

 

"Yeah. I… just can't seem to find anything brutal enough. Nothing… dark enough." He sat down in the chair next to her, seemingly unaware how nervous he was making her.

 

"Well, Mr. Explosion," Janet stood up and rooted around the piles for a moment. "Ah… don't think….that's just grain reports… this… no, not that one…."

 

"Nathan."

 

"Wha?"

 

"Call me Nathan. You aren't a Kloketeer. Or you'd have a hood." Nathan said. "And you're not a groupie. And I like pretty ladies to say my name."

 

Either he didn't notice the squeak Janet let out or he was ignoring it. Janet fumbled with the tablets a moment before she took a deep breathe and said to herself. "He's just a man, not a… oh who the hell am I kidding? He's Nathan Explosion and he's talking to me! Okay, fan girl moment over. Get to work."

 

"Ah… er…ummm"

 

"Am I making you nervous?" Nathan frowned. "Am I that scary?"

 

"No!" Janet squeaked, then continued quieter, "ah, no. Not scary, sir."

 

"Nathan."

 

"Na..Nathan."

 

"That's no so bad." Nathan almost smiled. "Now, are there any good stories here?"

 

"Ah… yeah." Janet turned back to her laptop. "Ah…. Well, there are a lot of stories, reports almost, of battles, past and prophesies of the future. Ummm… some, well, sometimes I swear the prophets focus in our television and movies."

 

"That's weird. Like… Cheers or Law & Order or.. What was that show I caught Murderface watching, Golden Girls?"

 

Janet suppressed a giggle. "Golden…? Ah, never mind! Sort of. I swear there is one here that sounds like a prophesy of Star Trek. A metal ship that sails the stars. And another one… oh, that is perfect!"

 

Janet saved and clicked off the page she had been working on. She then searched through her documents and opened up one. "This sounds like some sci fi movie, so I don't know if it's a real prophesy of the far future. But it's about people fighting metal men. Not like you guys, a metal band, but men made of metal and glass and flesh, like cyborgs or androids."

 

She showed Nathan first the scan of the tablet.

"That's….looks like chicken scratch." Nathan's brow was furled again.

 

"Ah, sorry. I get going and I forget who I'm showing stuff to sometimes." The woman switched to the English translate page.

 

"The tablet talks about this big war between the metal men and humans, who had built the metal men to begin with. There is even a drawing of one of the metal men."

 

Janet scrolled down to show the scan of the drawing. It is the Sumerian style and more of a profile, but it showed what looked like a man with the bones of one arm and a leg showing. "I thought at first it might have been a zombie, well, the Sumerian version of a zombie. But having read the prophesy, it has to be a cyborg."

 

"Oh, cool! Great, this is perfect! Where the tablet? Can I have it?" Nathan was grinning.

 

"Well, it is yours, but I got something better." Janet sent the document off to a wireless printer Offdensen had set up near where she liked to work. "Ah, Charles set this up for me. Just in case I have to work off the laptop or something."

 

She retrieved the paper from the printer and handed it off to Nathan. "Now, you don't have to worry about damaging the tablets or loosing it and it's easier to carry."

 

"Oh, great! Thanks!" Nathan grabbed the papers and took off, almost like a kid with a new toy. He turned around and called "Hey! If I need any more ideas, can I ask you again?"

Janet, chuckling, "Sure, no problem, Mr… ah, Nathan!"

tbc


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet joins the party and then the attack.

The weeks went by, Dethklok finished recording the album, Kloketeers did their jobs, and Janet slowly worked through the tablets. It was amazing how many there were. So many dealt with war and battles with 'metal beasts'. Slowly the tablets were sorted into eras- ones about the crusades, empires rising and falling, WW1, WW2, and others.

 

There were a few that spoke of a group of musicians that made the music of war and thunder. Some mentioned battles and an apocalypse that would change the world. But no great details yet. But that seemed just a tablet away.

 

Janet did find tablets on each member of the band. Even one that she thought might be referencing Charles, aka "the dead man" who herded the band in their rise to power and glory. And there were a few more drawing tablets of others involved. Some that looked like they might be Kloketeers. One that rattled her a bit- it looked like a woman warrior who seemed a little familiar. It was the only one she hadn't shown to Charles.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day before the album release arrived. It had been harder and harder for Janet get to meet with Charles about the tablets, as busy as he was with the album release and preparing for the party. Making sure all those who were invited were vetted as well as arranging all the security took time. So she was a little surprised that she got an appointment just before the big night.

 

She had gathered all her reports, making sure just the ones dealing with the band were on top. The 'minor' ones she would email the manager later.

 

They went over the small amount of information she had managed to gleam so far.

 

"It's so tantalizing, just enough to drag us in, but not enough to tell us anything." Charles sighed.

 

"Yet." Janet replied. "I think it's there. Or maybe in one of the other boxes. But it has to be there. If any of the seers saw something, it's written down somewhere. Either by the seer her or himself or by someone in the temple."

 

"Well, it's not giving us a date for anything big to happen yet." Charles removed his glasses and pinched his nose with a sigh. "And at least it doesn't seem to have any prophesy about the party. I don't need that to know there will be problems."

 

"If there is a serious prophesy about Dethklok, it's there but it doesn't seem to be about to happen yet."

 

"What do your advisors think?"

 

"My…advisors?" Janet nervously answered.

 

"The Kloketeers who have been spending time in the library." Charles put his glasses back on and looked at her with a neutral stare.

 

"Ah… er… they don't know any more about then I do." Janet stammered. "Unfortunately, having extra eyes hasn't helped yet.

 

"Er, none of us are in trouble, are we?"

 

Charles chuckled. "No, but I will talk with them. It hasn't gone beyond your little group. A Kloketeer is very good at keeping secrets."

 

"Good, I don't want them getting in trouble." Janet said. "I'd take full responsibility for anything."

 

"You aren't in any trouble either." Charles switched topics. "Are you coming to the party tomorrow? You won't be able to get much done with the library being secured."

 

"Ah, I still don't have anything fancy enough to go. I've been working every day and haven't had a chance to shop."

 

"Don't worry about that. It's been taken care of." Charles rose from the desk. "I would like to have a few friendly faces there that I can talk something other than Dethklok with."

 

"Yes, sir, Charles. I'll be there then."

 

Janet closed the door to Charles' office, took a few steps down the hall before collapsing against the wall with a heavy sigh. At least she wasn't be escorted off the premises by large, hooded men. After a moment, she pushed off and headed away from the manager's office before he changed his mind.

 

The woman did a quick trip to the library to gather a few tablets to work on the rest of the day and the next. Because of the album release party the next day, most of Mordhaus was going to be under lockdown so that no one would sneak in. Janet made sure the tablets were all secure in their vault room before locking up and heading for her room. It wasn't unusual for her to take a few tablets with her to work on overnight, so the librarians were use to her habits.

 

Janet headed to her room in the guest wing, expecting to get a little more work in before having dinner in her room that night. She put her bag with the tablets and her laptop on the table that she used as a desk- more room to spread things out- and kicked off her shoes when there was a knock at the door.

 

She opened the door to her room to find a female Kloketeer with a some packages and a dress bag in her arms.

 

"Well, you goin' to let me in?" Bee's voice came from under the hood.

 

"Come in!" Janet stepped back. "Since when are you on delivery duty?"

 

Bee laughed a bit. "Since the boss found out about you feeding us information. I think it's so you don' add any more to the group. You'll see one of The Five do your errands for you just in case you might be workin'. Part of our penance, along with our regular duties."

 

"Sorry about that."

 

"Not your fault. Ours for bein' too curious."

 

Janet took the dress bag from the Kloketeer to hang up on a closet door. "What is all this?"

 

"Your gown, m'lady." Bee quipped as she put the packages on the table. "A choice of dresses for the shindig tomorrow, along with shoes and girlie stuff. The boss ordered it."

 

"Well, I guess he was serious about me going." Janet said.

 

"Yep, and you are have a 'day of beauty' tomorrow, too. Do you know where spa is?"

 

"This place has a spa? I thought that wouldn't be brutal."

 

"Well, some of the Kloketeers use it and the guests. The band, well, I'll kill you if you repeat this, but they use it sometimes, too. Who do you think does Nathan's nails all the time?"

 

"Never thought about that." Janet said with a smile.

 

Bee looked at the clock and pulled off her hood. "I'm off duty! So, any new tablets? Or gory prophesies?"

 

Janet laughed and switched on the laptop to show her what she left with Charles. They chatted about the few Dethklok related items and about some of the prophesies she had found. Then redhead pulled out some of the tablets she planned on working on that night. One that was wrapped half spilled out of the bag. Of course, Bee went for that one first.

 

"What is this? Somethin' special?"

 

"Ah, no, nothing at all!" Janet made a grab for it that Bee easily avoided.

 

Bee turned away as she unwrapped the tablet. It was one of the picture ones with a drawing of a woman in warrior's kit. "Uh? What or who is this? Does she have anythin' to do with the band's prophesy?"

 

"Ah, I don't know… for sure." Janet replied. "I haven't found anything about her yet."

 

Bee squinted at the drawing and then glanced at Janet. "You know… it could be sort of you."

 

Janet snorted. "Could be anyone female. Could be you."

 

Bee cocked her head as she stared at the drawing again. "Naw, not me. Maybe you, but not me."

 

The Kloketeer shrugged, wrapped up the tablet again, and handed it back to Janet. "Ah, well, we might never know. A bunch of us are goin' out. Wanna come?"

 

"I've been out with you before. I'm not in the mood for a fight tonight."

 

Bee laughed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, Janet had a late-ish breakfast with a couple of her "advisors", Max and Sarge. Who then escorted her to the spa, under orders as it turned out. She had to admit it was nice to have a day off and be pampered. She actually even let them do her nails, a rare girlie thing for her.

 

After all the pampering, Janet headed back to her room. She started to look at the tablets but gave up after a few moments. After all the massages, face masks, manicure and pedicure (oh, gods, pedicures!) her mind was not on work. She would not admit it, but it was more on the party that night with Dethklok and Charles. So she surfed the net, carefully because of her new nails (she just wasn't use to have nails). Time passed until she had to get ready to go.

 

Janet had picked the simplest of the dresses, a black sleeveless sheath that clung to her curves more than she was use to wearing. But the others were had too many ruffles or beads for her taste.

 

She turned to the smaller boxes. The shoe sized one held a pair of black heels, at which the woman sighed. "Well, it's only for a few hours. I suppose I suffer for the band."

 

Then she opened the smaller ones. One was a pair of diamond and ruby earrings in the shape of a gear. Nothing flashy, just small and tasteful. The larger of the jewelry boxes had a white gold necklace, just a simple chain with a gear pendant with two dangling tiny ruby pendants making it look like part of the Dethklok logo. "Definitely going back in the morning." Janet said with a sigh. "But tonight, I'll be flashy."

 

Janet gathered a lipstick, keys, and her invitation into the small purse and dropped the long chain over her shoulder. Even as small as the purse was, it was still pretty empty. She didn't even put her cell phone in it. It was a party and she was not going to take a call, damn it! She then left her room, wobbling off trying to get use to walking in heels. Fortunately it was a bit of a walk from the guest quarters down to the reception hall were the gathering was being held and Janet walking steady by the time she walked into the party.

 

She wasn't there long before a Kloketeer carrying a tray approached her. "Canapé, ma'am?…. Janet? Is that you? Damn, woman, you clean up good!"

 

Janet was taken aback by the Kloketeer's remark. "Excuse me?"

 

He lifted his hood just enough to show who he was and his wicked grin.

 

"Max? Smart ass!" Janet lightly smacked his arm. "Don't let your bosses hear you say that to a guest!"

 

"Hey, I'm only appreciating the beauty before me!" He said, dropping the hood back down and wandering off on his duty.

 

The redhead wandered the party, not really interacting with the celebrities already there. The whole of them stopped to watch the broadcast concert of the few songs the band did. Their flying stage was enormous, with cameras positioned on the wings of it to send back images of Nathan and the others. It was probably a better view of the show in Mordhaus than it was on the flying mosh pits the groups of fans had won the tickets to be on.

 

Then show ended and the band entered their pentapods to flying back to Mordhaus and the party. Janet was sipping a drink when someone came up behind her with "Ah, there you are. I'm glad you came."

 

Janet turned to find Charles standing there. "I'm… well, still confused being here. But the show was nice and the food is good. I just don't fit in here."

 

"Nonsense. Besides, it's nice to have someone who isn't here simply to be in the papers tomorrow. Or to try to get to the band." Charles replied. "Oh, the boys are arriving. I've got to go, but I would like to chat with you later if I have the time."

 

Janet nodded as the manager hurried off. She continued to wander the party, not really interacting with the other guests. Mostly just stopping, listening to them talking about meaningless gossip, nodding and moving on. Until a rather drunk Norwegian grabbed her from behind.

 

"Ohs, whats a pretty gorl! Can Is have a kiss?" Toki was 4 sheets to the wind. "OHS! Is know you! You de red ladys from de lib…lab..libraries!"

 

"Toki! Leave the woman alone! She's not a groupie!" Nathan lumbered up behind the wayward guitarist. "Hey, you are the woman from the library. Whoa, you look different! I mean, you are looking good!"

 

"Why is everyone saying that!?" Janet not quite fended off a drunken kiss from Toki before he wandered his way into the crowd again.

 

"Well, you, ah, really look nice… different. All dressed up." Nathan was torn between talking to her and following after his drunken band mate. Finally deciding to stay with the woman because he didn't want to look like he cared. Band rules, you know. "Ah, you know from normal…every day stuff."

 

"Oh!" Nathan took another track. "I want to thank you again for the lyric ideas. That was a really brutal song you…sort of… gave me."

 

Janet took a sip of her drink to hide her grin. "No problem, Mr.. ah, Nathan. I really liked the concert tonight."

 

"Ah, just playing for the jack-offs." Nathan replied.

 

A crash and dismayed voices from the direction that Toki had wandered off in took their attention.

 

"Excuse me, I have to go get my drunken Norwegian." The lead singer headed off toward the chaos.

 

The redhead wandered the party a little bit longer before deciding she had had enough of celebribrats and the "important" people. She handed a passing Kloketeer her empty glass and slipped out the back door to the guest wing. It wasn't long before she kicked off her heels and carried the shoes. She nodded to a few of the Kloketeers in the hallways, mostly on security duty. She hadn't gotten far when she ran into Betty, on duty about half way between the party hall and the guest wing.

 

"Had enough of the stuff shits?" The Gear asked.

 

"Bee?" Janet said laughing. "Isn't that stuff shirts?"

 

She could almost see the raised eyebrow through the hood. "You were in the party."

 

The red head laughed. "Yeah, I guess shits is more accurate. Partly that and partly the heels." The redhead waved the shoes toward the Gear. "I just am not made for anything other than flats. I wobbled enough for the band."

 

At that moment the sounds of explosions. Loud close by explosions. Both women's heads turned to the nearest windows.

 

"That's…not part of the party, right?"

 

"No! I think we're under…." Bee was interrupted by the alarms going off all over the 'haus.

 

Bee grabbed her radio. "Section 10 secure at the moment! Where is the breach?"

 

Janet couldn't follow the rapid fire reply but Betty seemed to. There was something about "..coming from below" and rocket attacks. Finally, "Secure the band and the guests! Repeat, secure the band and the guests! Fires breaking out all over!"

 

Bee clipped the radio back on her belt. She hesitated a moment. "Do you know how to use a gun?"

 

"Yeah, I can shoot. I can even hit the broad side of a barn." Janet replied.

 

"Good, follow me!" Bee took off down the hallway to locked door. She punched in a code as other Kloketeers arrived. Janet recognized a few voices, if not hoods, of the small gathering. One of them being Nix.

 

Bee had the door open and it proved to be to a small armory lined with all sorts of guns- from pistols to sniper rifles and enough ammo for them all.

 

"The boss figured it would be better to have small weapons closets all over the 'haus rather than one big one in the basement." Bee said to Janet as the other Kloketeers grabbed guns. "What do you want? Rifle? AK-47?"

 

"Ah," Janet said, "A pistol, please."

 

Bee pushed an automatic into the redhead's hands along with a few clips of ammo. Janet grabbed a few more from the bin the Kloketeer had pulled them from and put them in her purse after dropping her heels and kicking them away. Bee raised an eyebrow and cocked her head.

 

"What? If it's the heels, I can't run in them. I'll be better barefoot. If its the  
ammo, I don't know how much I'll need and it's a battle out there." Janet answered the unasked question.

 

"Com'on, then. You'll get to see what I do best." Bee grinned.

 

The group headed out toward the hall with all the guests, moving fast, but not running. Janet felt someone move up next to her and she turned her head enough to see it the tribal tattoo running up Nix's left arm.

 

"Hey, are you sure you can do this?" Nix as the shorter woman.

 

"I think so. I've never been in a battle, but I can shoot." Janet replied. "I haven't been in libraries all my life."

 

Just before they reached the hall, they ran into a small group of the attackers that had come in through the sewers. It was a short if furious gun battle. Janet had hardly time to think about it. But she didn't quite panic and she blew through a clip, ejected it, and snapped in the next looking like she really did know what she were doing. Even if she didn't. Not that the others had a chance to look at her, but her facial expressions changed from serious to scared and back again.

 

"Damn! I missed the excitement!" Sarge panted as he ran up to the group as the last of the attackers dropped. He had his pneumatic nail gun, "Bubbles", with him.

 

Bee replied, "There's more where this came from! Sarge, you and I are first in the hall. The rest of you in pairs. Nix, stick with Janet and you go last."

 

"Why ain't you with the boss, Bee?" Sarge asked as they approached the double doors into the hall.

 

"He put me on hall patrol."

 

"Still on the bad list, uh?"

 

"No, 'sides, he's probably in the war room now. Don't need protection there."

 

The Kloketeers spread out on either side of the doors, with Sarge and Betty in the center. Janet was on the far right side with Nix. Sarge held up his hand and did a three count before he and Betty kicked the doors open with a charge.

tbc


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They survive the attack of the release party. Charles dies, and they survive just barely on the Klokateers' and Janet's money.

The hall was chaos. Fires everywhere; all the screens in the room had Facebones saying "There's a fire!" over and over with people running screaming and in a general panic. There were a few attackers there. But, as there was no sign of the band, they seemed not to have much interest in attacking the guests, only finding Dethklok. The only one Janet knew was Dick Knubbler, as he came running over to the Kloketeers.

 

"Skwisgaar and Pickles went for the master record! William just lead a group of people out to safety! I don't know where Nathan and Toki are. Charles disappeared as soon as the alarms went off."

 

Sarge nodded. "Noted. Stay behind us and we'll get you out of here. Round up anyone still walking and let's blow this place! Now, Gears!"

 

As they moved out, the party goers who were not in a complete panic seemed to gravitate to them. The fires were spotty. Fortunately, most of Mordhaus was stone, so it would not completely burn. There was some fighting going on, moving away from them. As they left the hall and headed toward the grounds, they ran into more attackers, which pleased Sarge, Bee and the other Kloketeers to no end. Sarge seemed to take great delight in pinning the scruffy combatants to the walls or furniture or doors as they went along.

 

Janet went through a few clips, mostly just laying down suppressing fire while letting the Kloketeers take care of the serious work. They saw no sign of any of the band members as they went along.

 

"They got out." Bee said, just a hint of worry in her voice. "They had to have gotten out. The boss would see to that. We'll find them outside, beers in hand, watchin' all this."

 

Janet could do no more than nod, the smoke from the fires was starting to get to her. But Nix stayed with her to guide her without outright taking her arm and pulling her along. The hoods has some use in the smoke.

 

They finally reached a door to the outside and poured out into the smoke fill darkness. But the light from the fires showed some things. There were struggles all around the 'haus, mostly between Kloketeers and the attackers. Off in the distance, the large weapon the attackers had used was in smoking ruins.

 

As the group moved further away from the burning building, they saw Skwisgaar and Pickles seemingly pop out of nowhere carrying something. Someone in a wheelchair approached them and then four Kloketeers were attacking the person in the chair. Murderface appeared leading a group of people on the other side of the 'haus.

 

All of the different groups caught the odd movement a bit further out. To Janet, it looked like a large figure swinging a burning beam. Whoever it was tossed it to one side.

 

The group of Skwisgaar, Pickles and the Kloketeers arrived there first. The Kloketeers then seemed to drag someone away from the small group, none too gently either. Murderface joined them as Janet's group moved toward them. The miscellaneous party guests dropping off here and there. As they drew closer to the gathering, Janet saw that the other two people were Nathan and Toki and the whole group was looking at someone on the ground.

 

"Oh, god!" Nix and Bee took off running toward.

 

Janet and the other Kloketeers moved as fast as they could toward the band. The red head was starting to feel the effect of the night. She was coughing and hacking and her feet were starting to hurt. But her attention was still on the group ahead. They had gotten close enough to see that the person on the ground was Charles.

 

Nix was kneeling over him, checking out his injuries. The former EMT carefully took off the lawyer's glasses and checked over his face. Then lifted the jacket to check the arrow wound. There was still a bit of shaft left in the shoulder.

 

"We got to get it out!" Nathan cried, trying to get at Charles.

 

"No, Nathan!" Nix surged up and grabbed the singer. "No, m' lord. Leave it be! There are a lot of big blood vessels there. And m' lord Offdensen isn't bleeding. So if the arrow nicked one, it's helping. If we pull the arrow out and he started bleeding, I don't have the equipment here to stop it. He could bleed to death in minutes. Help will be here soon. They'll take good care of him."

 

In the distance, the sound of sirens were approaching, starting to overtake the sounds of battle. In the background, Mordhaus burned.

 

They started to take stock of their own wounds while still surveying the landscape for attackers. Bee was pacing back and forth, muttering, "He left the war room! He left the war room! Why did he leave the war room?? Why!? He was safe there!"

 

Janet was doubled over, coughing. Her feet hurt and so did her right arm. Nix was suddenly at her side as the ambulances pulled up, and the Kloketeer EMTs poured out. A group ran over to Charles and started working on him right away. Janet thought she saw him try to say something to one of them. They lifted him to a gurney and into an ambulance in record time.

 

"You're bleeding." Nix had to say it several times before it got through to Janet's brain. "Your right arm. I think you were shot."

 

"Oh." She looked a little dazed. "That would explain the pain."

 

Some of the arriving EMTs were checking over the band and led Toki away.

 

Nix waved one of them over and pointed out the woman's wound. "I think it'll need stitches at the least. It appears to be just a graze wound."

 

They led Janet away to an ambulance. She found herself in the same one as Toki, who was singing some Norwegian song. He was still pretty drunk.

 

"Ohs, hi! Pretty goil! Dis is a wild parties, ja?"

 

"Yes, Toki, wildest party I've ever been to." Janet replied. "Ooow!"

 

"Sorry." One of the Kloketeer EMTs was checking her feet. "You've got a few blisters and burns here and some cuts. Doesn't look to have anything still in them. They'll take care of them when you got the med wing."

 

He hustled away to take care of someone in more serious need. They watched what little of the chaos they could from the open back doors of the rig. Toki was quietly singing again.

 

"De…de robots… Charlies will be all rights, won't he?" Toki asked.

 

Janet looked over at him. There was an odd look on his face, not quite concern, not quite fear. "I think so, Toki. You've got some good doctors. They'll take care of him."

 

"Goods,… don't wants to loose him, too." Toki's voice trailed off.

 

The doors to the rig snapped shut and then the doors to front were open and shut as the driver climbed in and they started their return to Mordhaus and the medical wing. Janet twisted around as much as she could to look out the front. The fires seemed to be dying down. The side of the enormous building was the furthest from the biggest fires were the medical wing was and where every ambulance with the Dethklok logo was aiming for. There were a number from the city that were picking up the wounded party guests and taking them away back to the city. Off to one side was an area were they were bringing the dead.

 

Janet lay back down on the gurney and closed her eyes. Toki slowly wound down himself and quieted. The woman herself sighed and before long she, too, dropped off into a light doze.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was sometime early morning when Janet came back to awareness. She was in a medium sized room with several other people who had to be Kloketeers. She didn't see Toki. She thought he must either be in a private room or had recovered enough to be released to his own room and it was in a safe area. Her right arm had been bandaged.

 

The noise in the corridor outside the room drew her attention. As Janet threw back her covers, she found she was still in her dress from last night and her feet were lightly bandaged. It felt like she had socks on and her feet asleep. From that she guessed they had put some sort of pain killer for her wounds and burns. The redhead swung her legs out of bed and stood up. She wobbled a little but found her balance and padded to the door to see what was going on.

 

She opened to door to dismay and distress. There were several Kloketeers there, some had actually pulled off their hoods and tears were starting to run down their faces. That was surprising because the band was there, including Toki. All had shock on their faces. Except Nathan. He was raging.

 

"I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW!"

 

The Kloketeer medic (though from his build, Janet thought he looked more like one of Charles' elite guards) replied calmly, "I'm sorry, m' lord, it was Mr. Offdensen's wishes that no one see his body if he died. We are taking care of everything to his wishes."

 

Bee came running up just then, hoodless, and almost joined Nathan in attacking the poor medic. "TELL ME IT'S A LIE!!! THE BOSS IS NOT DEAD! HE CAN NOT DIE!!!"

 

"I'm sorry, ma'am, m' lord, Mr. Offdensen passed away overnight. He succumbed to his wounds from the battle. We are taking care of all his wishes. It's to be a closed casket and a Viking funeral as soon as possible."

 

"NNOoooooooOOOOO!"

 

Janet couldn't tell who was screaming, Nathan or Bee.

 

The Kloketeer turned and started pounded the stone wall repeatedly. "I FAILED HIM! He was supposed to stay in the war room! Why'd he leave? HE WAS SUPPOSE TO STAY IN THE WAR ROOM!"

 

Janet grabbed Bee around the waist and swung her around so that the redhead was back against the wall. A Kloketeer tried grabbing Betty's wildly flailing arms.

 

"Bee! Bee! You didn't fail him! You did your job. And the boss did his. It happened." Sarge said, trying to pin the other Kloketeer's arms.

 

"I did!" Bee cried.

 

Sarge released one hand long enough to pull off his hood. His voice snapped out. "Bee, look at me! LOOK AT ME! You Did Not Fail. You did your job, Kloketeer. Protecting the band and their guests. Now you will continue your job. It's what the boss would have ordered you to do. You will continue to protect Dethklok."

 

Bee quieted, sobbing, but Janet did not let go.

 

"Bee," Janet said quietly. "Bee, would you do me a favor after you get your hand looked after?"

 

Bee nodded, looking at her bloodied and battered right hand.

 

"Good. After you have your hand checkout, would you get me a change of clothes from my room? A pair of my pull-on comfy pants and a t-shirt? And my slippers?"

 

Bee nodded again. "'Kay. You do smell a' smoke."

 

Janet snorted. "Not my fault. They had nothing here with a back to it. And I ain't wagging my ass out for everyone to grab." She let go of the Kloketeer.

 

It was only then that Janet noticed they were the center of attention. She guessed anything other than what they were all feeling right then. "So, what now?"

 

Nathan muttered something about needing a 100, no, a 1,000 beers and took off. The rest of the band slowly followed him. The Kloketeers milled around a bit and left. The medic lead Bee away to have her hand looked after and Janet went back to her bed, limping slowly. She did manage to get approval to take a shower. Her feet need to be re-bandaged anyway.

 

It was just that everyone was moving like they were underwater.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a good thing Charles had set up the place to run like clockwork. It was only because everything was routine that Mordhaus was still functioning. Except for his own funeral, everything else just happened as it always did.

 

Dethklok only approved one camera crew to film the service. And the only reason they did that was Charles' PR staff managed to make the boys understand it would be a circus if they didn't set a limit and worse if they said none at all.

 

Janet was back in the black dress, now cleaned and smelling fresh instead of smoky. And she still had the gear necklace. Nathan refused to take it back when she tried to give it to him. He said that if Charles had given one of them to her, she had earned. It was then that Janet learned it was a reward for non-Gears who had done something special for the band. She had no idea what it had been, but it couldn't have been finding those tablets, at least in her mind.

 

Pickles, Toki, Skwisgaar, and Murderface all seemed to still be in shock. Like it was some elaborate prank the robot was pulling to get them to do something. Nathan looked devastated as he stood by the closed casket on the pyre.

 

The fire rose high as the pyre burned. The Kloketeers and the band stood watching for a long time, slowly peeling off as the night grew darker. Until was only Nathan and a lone female Kloketeer. It was down to embers and the night was very late by the time Janet gave up and went out to the two figures, standing close but not too close.

 

"Come on, you two. They have been keeping your dinners warm."

 

"I'm not hungry." Nathan growled and Bee just shook her head.

 

"Charles would kick both your asses if you don't eat." Janet said. "And don't give me any of that nonsense that he's not here to do it shit. Considering some of the stuff I've heard about happening around Dethklok, I would not be surprised to find him haunting the hallways. Which means he can still kick your asses."

 

"True." Bee sniffled. "But if you tell anyone I was cryin' , I'll kick your ass."

 

"Noted." Echoed twice.

 

They turned and moved slowly to back to the 'haus.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Time seemed to move slowly. Mordhaus functioned somehow. Charles had trained his underlings well. They could at least continue on automatic for a long while.

 

Janet's job transformed into helping put the library back to rights. It had only burned a little and most of the damaged or destroyed books were recent ones and easily replaced. The rarer and older ones could be restored. The older librarian had died during the attack from a heart attack while trying to evacuate the building. So Janet stepped up to help with the restoration. She didn't abandon her translating. But it seemed of less importance now. Even the tablets that had prophesies about the band didn't seem all that important to her. And there was no one else to talk to them about.

 

Dethklok seemed to heal from Charles' loss. They were withdrawn for a couple of months and then began to behave as they always had. Except they slowly began to spend more and more money on not really important things. No one was sure if just because Charles wasn't there to reel them in or if it was "retail therapy". But spend they did. Millions, if not billions, on platinum practice rooms, endangered species furniture and decorations. Part of it was the legitimate rebuilding of Mordhaus from the fire damage. But it was way out of control.

 

And they kept spending until the money got tight. Kloketeers started leaving. Not because they wanted to, but some of them had families to feed. Or health reasons. But a few stayed. And did what they could to keep repairing the 'haus and seeing that everyone was fed. They put together a committee to pool their money to support each other. Badger, one of Dethklok's longest term Kloketeers, headed the group. Badger had been with Dethklok when their roadies were just called roadies. He was one of the first Kloketeers and had survived though some amazing things with Dethklok. A little money shortage was nothing new, even if he hadn't seen it in a long, very long time.

 

There were about eight Kloketeers besides Badger on the committee- Bee from the bodyguards, Nix from the mechanics, Sarge and Max from construction, Captain Evil Stomper from the pilots, Doc from the medical crew, Sue from housekeeping and maintenance, and Dex from supplies.

 

"… and my fuel supplier is a Dethklok fan. So he has been giving me deals on the fuel for the copters, Dethbus, etc." the Captain was saying. "That should not be a problem for awhile. So we can at least transport those we need to get somewhere. But we need to cut down on unnecessary travel if we can."

 

There was a knock on the door and it opened up to let Janet into the meeting room. "Ah, hello. I'm not a Gear, but, ah, I'd like to help."

 

Badger stood up and moved over to her. "Come in, Janet. You're the one who has been working in the library, right?"

 

"Yes." Janet said, a little nervous.

 

Bee chuckled. "You know we don' bite, Janet. Com'on in and park it. Wanna ya want?"

 

"Well, I'm in the same boat as you guys." Janet answered. "But as I've been living here with my meals being taken care of, I haven't had to spend any of my pay. And Charles saw to it I was paid well. Very well. Not Dethklok level well, but more than I'd need at the moment. And one of the things you learn real quick on digs is how to bargain for your food supplies. I can hit the wholesalers and get decent food for all of us. And they won't see me as a Dethklok employee, so they won't try to gouge me.

 

"It won't be the gourmet style Dethklok is use to, but it will be good food."

 

Badger chuckled. "That's alright. I think at this point, the boys just want to get some good burgers and decent beer.

 

"Now that we have fuel and food taken care of, what about construction supplies?"

 

Sarge grinned, "Ah, now there we got a few sources. There is this construction site over on the west side that is unguarded…"

 

They worked out what they had to do. A shopping trip was planned out for Janet, Bee, and Dex in the next few days.

 

As they were leaving the room, Janet just had to ask "Isn't that a rather cliché nickname, Doc?"

 

He chuckled. "Actually, it's from my childhood. I'm a big Bugs Bunny fan. But it did influence me. Everyone in my family thought I was going to be a doctor. But if you ever ask me 'what's up', you will have need of my services."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They survived. Mordhaus was slowly, if oddly, getting somewhat repaired. Some sections better than others. There was barely a skeleton crew of Kloketeers.

 

Over at Crystal Mountain Records, the head of the company's health declined to the point his douche bag of a son took over. And he had an axe to grid against Nathan and Dethklok. He was determined to redo their contract to the record company's advantage. The band, who had not hired another manger, was attempting to manage themselves and did not understand the contract, so many and confusing riders were added to it. Each seemed to contradict the other. All Nathan was certain of was that it would cost Dethklok if they signed it.

 

The band decided the only way they could recoup their money was to spend even more money on a big concert. Despite the fact the record company could pull the plug on it even in the old contract. Without Charles to negotiate for them, they were screwed, unless the concert managed to come off as planned.

 

Janet was working on translations today. Or at least trying to do that. The 'haus was empty because what Kloketeers were still there left with the band to do the concert the day before. There was only a skeleton of a skeleton staff left. Just enough to keep the 'haus functioning. Janet hadn't gone because, well, she was not a Kloketeer and really didn't do much for the show. There was going to be a live feed for those left at home later.

 

But she wasn't getting very far. Her mind kept wandering. She sighed and tried again to work on the tablets before her. She almost didn't hear the quiet step behind her until the hand settled gently on her shoulder.

tbc


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is back and the Gears want something.

Janet turned to look at who had come up behind her and she gasped! She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or not.

 

"So, where is everyone?" Charles stood there, very much alive.

 

He was dressed in a black leather jacket, t-shirt, no tie, and, could it be, jeans. He didn't have his glasses and there was a rather bad ass scar on his left cheek.

 

"Ch…ch…Charles?" Janet's voice was barely a whisper. "CHARLES! You're alive!!!"

 

The woman surged out of her seat and grabbed the lawyer into a hug that took his breath away for a moment.

 

"Well! If I got this sort of welcome, maybe I'll come back from the dead more often!" He chuckled. "Yes, I'm alive. It's a long story, but I've found out things partly because of that tablet you found. It was necessary for me to go away for awhile."

 

Janet had tears running down her face. "Oh, gods! That answers part of my questions, but damn you, Offdensen! You put us all through hell. You should have seen Nathan at your funeral! And Bee. She might kill you, you know."

 

"I did." The lawyer replied. "Where are the boys, by the way?"

 

"They've left for the concert yesterday. The record comp…"

 

"I know. I know everything. I'll head out to the meet the band then." He said.

 

"Go, then! I'll be here. I've got more translations for you when you get back. And receipts."

 

Charles laughed as he hurried off to rescue the boys one more time.

 

Later, Janet and the few Kloketeers left gathered to watch the concert and  
have dinner. She was not really surprised most of them hadn't seen the manager while he was there. If a couple of the Kloketeers who were working on the 'haus on the side closest to the hatredcopters' hanger hadn't also seen him, they would have thought she had seen a ghost.

 

The lot of them watched the feed intently, looking for any sign of the manager. They didn't see anything other than the usual news reports leading up to the show. There was one bit of video half of them swore they saw a copter heading in before the concert started and it just 'had to be him!' Then the shut down of the gig just after it started for the first time.

 

Then the long wait with the news commentators speculating as to why it was shut down- power outages to fan attacks to a Murderface hissy fit. Then the cheers as power came back and Dethklok retook the stage.

 

They seemed to play with renewed energy. The massive cannons shooting off the large balls of money, Nathan grinning as he shot the balls down. Toki almost jumping around on the stage as he played. Glares from Skwisgaar that didn't seem to have venom they usually did.

 

It was only at the end of the show, when just to the side, they caught a glimpse of Charles, back in his suit, off to stage's edge with a very much subdued Damien.

 

The cheers that erupted would have woken the dead.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day and a half was chaos at Mordhaus once the band and Charles were back. The Kloketeers who had gone with them had been celebrating, those not working, on the way back.

 

Poor Bee hadn't know whether to hug him or beat the crap out of him for letting her think he was dead. And she was not living down that she fainted when she saw him. And poor Charles practically had to scrape her off to get any work done. He actually had to get two other Kloketeers drag her off when her shift was over. She would have gone back to him if he hadn't threaten to have her duct taped into a chair somewhere if he saw her within a hundred yards of him.

 

She finally wandered off muttering something about "well, ya just won' see me then."

 

Janet was heading into the Kloketeer's cafeteria for lunch when she found a group of them celebrating and razzing Bee about fainting.

 

"I DIDN' FAINT! I TRIPPED OVER SARGE'S BIG FEET!"

 

"Yeah, right. I was ten feet over and my dogs ain't that big." Sarge replied.

 

Bee beat on him as the rest roared with laughter.

 

"Hey, hey! There are more Kloketeers returning every day, but there still aren't enough to kill your fellow Gear yet!" Janet laughed, dodging something Bee threw at her.

 

"Oh, ha ha!" The Gear said. "I still ain' letting' you off the hook for not callin' us and lettin' us know he was back!"

 

"And spoil Charles' surprise? Not a chance! I fear him more than you." Janet's eye twinkled.

 

"I know where you sleep." Bee huffed.

 

Janet just grinned and began eating her lunch.

 

The other Gears quieted down and settled into eat their food. Janet's 'advisors', at least Bee, Sarge, and Nix moved to her table.

 

"I just don' know why the boss thought he had to stay dead for nine months." Bee said. "Why didn' he just stay and heal up with us?"

 

Janet chewed her sandwich and swallowed. "Well…..I'm not sure…"

 

"What?" Sarge asked.

 

"Well…." Janet pondered. "When he was in the library with me, he said something about looking into things about the prophesy and the tablets. He didn't say anything more. Maybe he wanted to investigate himself rather than having any of the Kloketeers or his usual sources."

 

"You think there is something bigger happenin' here?" Bee looked worried. "Should we start keeping' a closer eye on him? And the band?"

 

"Bee, if you kept any closer eye on Charles, you'd be watching him shower in the mornings." Janet snorted. "And I'm a sure he'd love that."

 

"You're almost as close as his jacket, Bert." Sarge fended off another attack from the woman.

 

"Don' call me Bert!"

 

Janet giggled. "Any way…. I don't know. I still haven't found much beyond…."

 

That brought all three Gears' attention on her.

 

"What have you found?" Nix spoke up for the first time. He had just been enjoying Bee being ragged on.

 

The redhead looked around before pulling out a tablet out of her bag. It was about 4 inches by 5 inches. And there was a drawing of a long haired man in odd armor on it. For some reason, even though there was nothing else to compare his size with on the tablet, there was a sense that he was a tall, large man. An older man.

 

"I can't find anything on him. At least not much more than the fact he is the leader of this….council… tribunal…group that will come up against the 'band of war and thunder'." Janet licked her lips, her month suddenly gone dry. "I only found this today. It was buried in the box. At the bottom. There may be more in the next box, but….

 

"This is….feels… Well, it's unnerving for some reason. I don't like this man… if he is a man and not a demon."

 

"Put it away." Bee asked. "Please."

 

Even though he was just as rattled as Bee, Sarge quipped. "And here I thought nothing bothered the great Stinger Bee."

 

There was nervous laughter as Bee renewed her beating of the other Gear.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Janet wasn't sure what to expect when she brought the tablet with the tall man in the armor to Charles. But just a "Hmmm" was not it. But he did take it and locked it in his safe.

 

Life moved on in Mordhaus, much better than it was before. Charles had re-

 

negotiated the contract to Dethklok's benefit, much to Damien's dismay. It was either that or Charles was going to pull Dethklok from the record company. There were 20 other companies, from small to large, waving contracts inside of a few hours at even the rumor that Dethklok might leave Crystal Mountain. So Damien had no choice if he wanted to keep the company alive and still have his job. But he no doubt had a major ulcer brewing from the negations.

 

And the Kloketeers began returning. Mordhaus was getting repaired and even renovated (no sandscapes much to Murderface's dismay and the others' relief). Back pay was slowly being sent out and those who had spent their own money keeping the 'haus afloat were being repaid.

 

About three weeks after Charles was back on the job and things had settled down, there was a small group of Kloketeers, lead by Badger, waiting to speak with the manager. They included Bee, Nix, Sarge, and Max.

 

Badger hesitated before Charles' office door, "You are really sure about this?"

 

"Yeah," Bee replied for them all. "She's earned it."

 

The elder Kloketeer knocked and then opened the door. He knew that Charles had no meeting at the moment. "Sir, we would like to talk to you about someone?"

 

Charles looked up from his computer. "Yes, Badger? Is it important? I'm still cleaning up the mess the boys made."

 

"Aren't you or someone always doing that?" Badger chuckled. "But, yeah, these Gears seem to feel it's important enough to ask about this. It's about someone who really stepped up even though she's not a Gear."

 

Charles got up and went to door to look out at the group of nervous Kloketeers. "Bertha? It must be important to you if you are here without an appointment. Come on, I can spare a few minutes."

 

The manger shut the door after they had all entered and stood in a tight group in front of his desk.

 

"Well," Charles asked as he sat back in his chair, "what is this all about?"

 

Twenty minutes later, after the Gears had made their request and given their arguments as to why it should happen. It had been a little hard as sometimes they talked over each other. But he got the gist of their points.

 

Charles sat quietly in his chair, his hands steepled in front of him. A pensive look was on his face. As the pause stretched on, the Kloketeers shifted nervously.

 

"Do you think she'll go for it?"

 

The Gears looked at each other, not sure who should answer until Bee took a deep breath and stepped up. "I…think she would. She's earned it!"

 

"Well, it would be a good morale booster." Charles nodded. "Alright, she'll be the first Gear who doesn't have to fight for her spot. I'll talk to the band about it. We should be able to have the ceremony soon."

 

"YES!" Charles could almost see Bee's blush. "Ah, yes, boss. And, ah, could we keep it a surprise?"

 

"In case she bolts?" Charles chuckled. "Yes, I think that can be arranged."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Several days after the secret meeting, Janet was splitting her time between translating some tablets in the library and seeing that the arriving replacement books were being checked in and shelved by the library's Kloketeers. She was signing for a new shipment when she realized that she was being spied on. She looked up but whoever it was ducked into the stacks. The red head just shrugged and passed the books on to the nearest Kloketeer.

 

Heading back to her table and the tablets, Janet became aware of people in the aisles to either side and ahead of her following her. She stopped and it took a beat before those walking stopped, too. She stood still for a moment before she resumed her walk onward. Whoever was ghosting her began walking a beat behind her.

 

Her ghost continued to follow her all the way back to her table. But Janet stepped out of the stacks to the open area around her table, no one was there.

 

She shrugged again and sat down to get to work.

 

She got into what she was working on, scanning a tablet into the computer, assigning it a number, and beginning to translate into English a….tally of grain shipments. Well, not everything was demons and prophesies.

 

She didn't really hear anything behind her but she felt someone staring at her. Several pairs of eyes actually. She sat back, cocked her head to one side before turning around. There was the sound of shuffling feet but no one in sight. The faint sound of giggles reached her ears.

 

Janet turned back to her work, listening as close as she could and still work. She shifted in her chair and heard shuffles again behind her. The woman waited a bit before whipping around and catching her spies.

 

It was Dethklok. All five of them, standing at the end of the library aisles that she could not see directly down. To her left, it was Murderface, Toki, and Nathan. Then the empty aisle right behind her, and Pickles and Skwisgaar. Of course it was Toki who was suppressing giggles.

 

"Ah…. Can I help you, sirs?" Janet asked in a very confused voice.

 

"No." Nathan replied. "We just wanted to see….Ah, get some books out. Yeah, get some books out."

 

"Well, I'm sure the librarian on duty can help you. Unless you are looking for something specific."

 

"Naw, it's cool." Pickles said quickly. "We ca' help ourselves. Com' on, doods."

 

They took off in a group down one of the aisles. Janet heard as they disappeared.

 

"OW!! Pickles!" in Nathan's gruff voice.

 

"Dood! Ya almost blew it! It's suppose to be a surprise! Charlie would kills us if we blew! Not ta mention tha' Gear, Berty, or what' her name is. Ya know, 666."

 

Janet continued to stare down the aisle for a long time. Then just shrugged again, "Whatever. It's not like you didn't know this place was strange to begin with." And turned back to her work.

 

For the next week, Janet would run into odd little instances like that. The Gears on duty in the lunch room making her lunch special or giving her more than average. Gears whispering and breaking it off when they saw her walking by. But as often as it happened, Janet just ignored it.

 

Until one day, when she tried to go to work, she was met at her door by a pair of Gears with her breakfast. And a note. It said simply "Stay in your room until called. And put on what the Kloketeers give you." No signature.

 

What the Kloketeers handed her, besides her usual eggs and tea, was a pair of black boots (black and broken in and in her size), a black sleeveless top and black jeans. In her size.

 

So she ate and changed. And waited. And waited. Watched some TV. Surfed. Played some solitaire. And waited. No one came to bring her lunch. And still she waited. Until finally, about 2 PM, there came a knock at her door.

 

Janet opened it to find Bee and Sarge, holding their hoods in their hands and grinning.

 

"Okay, are you going to tell me what is going on here?" Janet asked.

 

"Nope, not yet." Betty said. "And you'll want to put your hair up and take off any necklaces."

 

"What is going on here?" Janet said, very bewildered.

 

"We are not at liberty to say, ma'am." Sarge answered.

 

Janet just sighed as she brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail. She took off her precious Gear necklace off.

 

The two Gears, the grins never disappearing from their faces, put their hoods back on and ushered the confused woman out the door.

 

As they started on a long trip through the 'haus, Janet asked again. "Just what is happening? Am I in trouble?"

 

"Not tellin' and you ain' in trouble."

 

The two Gears walked just slightly ahead of Janet on either side of her as they walked the hallways. After a while it occurred to Janet that there wasn't any other Kloketeer in the halls. It was quiet. Too quiet. Which made her even more nervous than she was before she left her room.

 

They went clear across the 'haus from the guest quarters to the public section. And still little or no other people around. They stopped to wait for an elevator to head down the ground level.

"Really, guys, you are making me very nervous. What is going on? Am I fired?"

 

"Nope." Janet could hear the grin in Sarge's voice. "You are not in trouble and I still ain't telling. You are just going to have to wait a few more minutes."

 

Janet sighed "I'm dead. That's it, I'm dead."

 

The elevator arrived and they took it down. It open and a couple more hallways and the group stopped by a large double door. Janet realized that it was the Kloketeers' auditorium. And the two Gears were now slightly behind her, blocking any retreat she might have considered.

 

"Go ahead," Bee said, "open the doors."

 

Janet took a deep breath and pulled the doors open. Despite them looking huge and metal, they were balanced perfectly to swing open with ease. Janet's eyes grew wide and she backed up into the two Kloketeers behind her when she saw the gathering inside.

 

The auditorium was full, well, as full as it could be without a full complement of Kloketeers. Complete with the banners and decorations of a Kloketeer ceremony. And Dethklok was on the stage at the far end of the hall. The very far end of the hall.

 

"Eeep!"

 

"Welcome to the Kloketeers, Gear." Sarge said.

 

"No!"

 

"Yep, and we have orders to frog march ya up there if you don' go willin'." Bee said, just a little too gleefully.

 

Janet looked from one to the other in dismay.

 

"You have no choice, Gear." Sarge looked at Bee over Janet's head. "You must obey your lords' orders."

 

Just then, as if he knew what the Gear had said, Nathan growled "Approach us."

 

Janet swallowed and glanced around for escape for just a moment. Then took a deep breath, muttered "I know you two are behind this" and began the long walk up the center aisle. Just as Pickles started the thunderous beginning to "The Gears".

 

You're here because

 

You're one of us

 

We are the strength

 

We are soldiers

 

You've journeyed far

 

You've battled hard

 

And now you will receive the

 

Permanent reward.

 

Janet stumbled and hesitated. She still wasn't sure. Bee and Sarge tensed just a bit.

 

You've conquered pain

 

You've conquered fear

 

Stand proud and salute

 

The bloodied flag here

 

You pledged your Deth and

 

Your last breath

 

You are the Gears

 

You are the Gears

 

Janet began to see why Nathan had written this song and played it only for the Kloketeers. Her back straighten, her walk firmer and faster just a bit.

 

Then the gathered Kloketeers joined in the chorus.

 

We fear not our mortality

 

We'll serve to the best of ability

 

We give our lives to our masters

 

We vow to smite our enemies

 

You've mastered Deth

 

You've mastered fear

 

You are transformed

 

You are stronger

 

Now that you are here

 

A branded Gear

 

Burned into your flesh

 

Will seal the deal

 

Before that line might have made Janet pause, but now she was striding along with purpose. Her steps firm, her back straight, her eyes on the stage and the band. She could see Charles just off to one side. There was a brazier behind him with a Kloketeer waiting.

 

You've conquered fire

 

You've conquered ice

 

You've tasted blood

 

You've taken life

 

You're here because

 

You're one of us

 

Become a Gear

 

Become a Gear

 

Janet was most of the way down the aisle and was ahead of her escorts. She was fully focused on the stage. And mouthed along with the Kloketeers as they sang the chorus this time.

 

We fear not our mortality

 

We'll serve to the best of our ability

 

We give our lives to our masters

 

We vow to smite our enemies

 

We bless your skin

 

We bless you with our mark

 

Become a part of the Klok

 

Become a Gear

 

Janet was almost at the stage, striding strong, her head held high. When the Kloketeers sang the response to Nathan, she sang it out, too.

 

You've conquered pain

 

We've conquered pain

 

You've conquered fear

 

We've conquered fear

 

You fear not your mortality

 

Become a Gear

 

We are the Gears!

 

You're conquered pain

 

We've conquered pain

 

You've conquered fear

 

We've conquered fear

 

You fear not your mortality

 

You are a Gear

 

We are the Gears!

 

Janet mounted the stairs to the stage. She nodded to Charles, and then turned, bowed toward the band, knelt, reaching back to pull her pony tail up, and bowed her head. And waited.

 

We bless your skin

 

We bless you with our mark

 

Become a part of the Klok

 

Become a Gear

 

We fear not our mortality!

 

The brand came down on her neck with a finality. The pain seared into her, but she didn't cry out. Janet hissed, but didn't scream. Afterward, she thought it might have been the shock of it, but the brand was so hot her brain probably didn't react in time to scream. The iron was lifted from her neck and she stayed still, eyes closed, mouth open in the silent hiss. It took her a moment to realize the music had stopped and there was cheering from the Gears. Her fellow Gears now.

 

A hand was in front of her face and she heard "Arise."

 

She finally looked up, the brand giving her some pain, to see Nathan offering his hand to help her up. She took it and stood up somewhat unsteadily. The Gears were yelling. Bee and Sarge were still in the aisle. She had a feeling they were grinning still under their hoods.

 

Janet felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Charles. He handed her a hood. He leaned forward enough to say "We'll take care of the brand in a little bit, but you have to put this on now."

 

The woman tried to nod and felt the skin on her neck draw tight. But she pulled the hood on to the applause from the Gears. It wasn't so bad. She found she could see more than she though she would have been able through the eyeholes. But it would still take some getting use to.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Afterward, most of the Gears left to go back to their duties. But there was a small gathering, with drinks and munchies, in one of the dinner halls. Her 'advisors' where there, who she had found out were the main instigators of the day's events. As well as Charles and the band. Janet's brand had been tended to with some pain cream. It wasn't anything special. All the Gears got some when they first received their brand. It didn't pay to Kloketeers who couldn't do their jobs.

 

The band even relaxed enough to let the Gears take off their hoods in the private room, so they could eat and drink.

 

Janet kept wanting to rub her neck and she had pinned her pony tail up out of the way.

 

"Don't do that." Nathan said as he walked up behind her. "I've heard of Gears who got infected doing that. While it's metal, you can't do much while you heal."

 

"I know. But it's starting to itch." Janet replied. She was still nervous around the band. But was getting better at hiding it.

 

"So, you are now a Gear. I guess I don't have to pay you independent contractor salary any more." Charles walked over with a slight smile.

 

"You'll pay her what she always got, Charles." Nathan rumbled.

 

"Ummm. I guess I have to renegotiate my salary." Janet said, thoughtful. "I have provided valuable services to Dethklok. I suppose I could take a pay cut if health and insurance is included in the employee perks."

 

Nathan roared. "I think you have a challenge here, Charlie."

 

"Don't call me Charlie." Charles raised an eyebrow. "Now, Janet, are you hungry? If I recall, lunch was not part of your day. Didn't want you throwing up on stage."

 

"Won't it be rude to leave my own party?" Janet replied. "But I could use some food. Beer and no food is not all that good for anything except the pain."

 

"We're your bosses now." Nathan growled. "We just ordered you to dinner with us."

 

"I…suppose there is that."

 

They left the room unnoticed. Murderface had challenged Bee to an arm wrestling contest and she was beating him soundly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Epilogue

 

Janet woke slowly the next morning. The first thing she noticed was the tight skin at the back of her neck. Oh, yeah, that happened. Then the fact it was morning, the light seeping in through her closed eyelids.

 

Then the fact that she was not alone in bed and naked. There was someone….else in bed with her. At least she was aware of a body in front of her. What had happened last night and who was it? But she wasn't awake enough to open her eyes and find out. Her brain was still fuzzy. Boy, she must have had a lot to drink.

 

Let's see, she went to dinner with Charles and Nathan…..in…was it Nathan's room? What happened after that?

 

The body, the large body rolled over toward her and draped an arm over her… to pull someone behind her closer. Someone??? What had she done last night?

 

Janet finally opened one eye…to see long black hair in front of her. Oh, lord.

 

She didn't…did she? The person behind her shifted closer into the three way hug.

 

"Don't want to get up yet, Nathan." Charles mumbled.

 

Janet's eyes snapped wide open. Her one thought was "OH, SHIT! WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT?"


End file.
